As part of the design and development of microelectronic devices, a screening and testing operation may be performed in order to detect and remove defective microelectronic devices. In one particular operation, a burn-in stress test may be performed, where devices may be operated in elevated voltage and/or temperature states. Operations such as this may be performed on several devices in parallel, and all or part of the operation may be automated, such as the socket insertion and removal process for a particular device. When a device is inserted in a socket, one or more latches, or packet retaining devices, may automatically latch on the device, and hold the device with sufficient force to ensure contact with the socket. When the operation is complete, the latch may be configured to release the device so that it may be removed by one or more additional automated mechanisms such as a pick and place mechanism. This particular type of socket that allows for automated insertion and/or removal of a package may be referred to in some contexts as a self-captivating socket.
FIG. 3 illustrates an assembly 200 comprising a microelectronic device, illustrated as microelectronic package 218. Package 218 is shown in contact with a socket 220, which may be part of a testing environment such as a burn in environment. As shown in FIG. 3, when latch 202 is engaged, or latched, to the device 218, the latch contact point 206 may contact the package. A spring such as spring 222 may cause latch 202 to exert a substantially vertical force on the package 218, which may be referred to as socketing force. Adequate socketing force may result in electrical contact being made between device 218 and socket 220. Latch 202 may comprise a lever arm 204, a contact point 206 located on the lever arm, and a fixed pivot point 214, which may also be referred to as a fulcrum. Pivot point 214 may be configured such that latch 202 is capable of rotating about an axis at least partially defined by the pivot point. A notched tab 212 may be located opposite pivot point 214 from the lever arm 204. Notched tab may have an actuating arm 210 attached, and a cover 208 attached to the actuating arm 210. Cover 208, which may also be referred to as an open top lid, may be coupled to one or more springs 222 that exert force on the cover.
In operation, a package may be inserted into socket 220 in the following manner: Cover 208 may be forced downwards by an insertion tool (not shown), which, due to the configuration of the actuating arm and the notched tab, will cause latch 202 to rotate about the axis defined by pivot point 214. A package, such as package 218, may be inserted into socket 220. Force may be removed from cover 208, and this will result in latch 202 rotating to make contact with and apply force to package 218 on contact point 206, due at least in part to the force exerted by one or more springs 222 on cover 208. The force applied by latch 202 may be a substantially vertical force, and may provide electrical contact between package 218 and socket 220. However, depending on the dimensions of the microelectronic package 218, latch 202 may not provide adequate force to ensure contact between the socket and the package. Additionally, while sockets used in a testing environment may be configured to receive packages of varying sizes, a latch such as latch 202 may not be sufficient for use in testing devices of varying sizes, and when testing devices of varying sizes, latches may have to be changed between tests.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a latch that may be used in environments such as testing environment, that are capable of providing adequate socketing force and sufficient contact points for socketing of packages with varying sizes, thereby reducing or eliminating the need to alter or modify a latch when the package size varies.